


Not Broken, Just Bent

by stilesderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, yeah sure let's go with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesderek/pseuds/stilesderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were nights that Stiles couldn't breathe right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Broken, Just Bent

There were nights that Stiles couldn’t breathe right.

It was to be expected, especially after going so many nights with nothing but nightmares. Stiles really couldn’t think that after everything was resolved, he would be whole again. He hadn’t been whole to begin with, really.

But when he was curled up in a ball clutching at his chest, he felt like he was broken into little tiny pieces. He didn’t even have the air to scream about it.

Time patched him up, little by little. There were still cracks, deep and irreparable, but he was able to move without feeling as though he was going to fall apart. His friends helped hold him together, too. They were all each other had, and they knew it.

Derek helped more than anyone.

It was the little things that helped the most. When Stiles would almost fall over because his knee would never be the same again, Derek was there every time to hold him steady. When Stiles’ hands would start shaking, Derek’s hand would be on the small of Stiles’ back, helping him remain calm. When Stiles would start gasping in the middle of the night, the edges of his vision going black, Derek would be there, guiding him back into reality.

Stiles wasn’t whole, and neither was Derek. It didn’t bother them anymore. Not when Stiles had his mouth on Derek’s, and they held onto each other’s hands as tightly as they could to make sure they were awake, and they were okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to leave comments :)


End file.
